Helping Hands
by anempirealso
Summary: It took Emma twenty minutes and three attempts to find the classroom where the meeting was taking place. She didn't ask to be a part of this. She had been signed up against her will. Plus, now she had to deal with Regina for an extended period of time; the girl who had made her obvious dislike of Emma apparent thirty seconds into their first encounter. Super. - A SQ High School AU.


**A/N: ****High school AU. Emma is in another new school and unwillingly signed up to Class President Regina's community outreach committee by the principle on her first day.**

**Hi guys :) This is going to be a multi-chaptered story, updated weekly. So there's loads more to come if you like it. :)**

**_For the purposes of this story Emma is sixteen and Regina is seventeen._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Starting Over<strong>

One Saturday in September, sixteen year old Emma Swan and all of her possessions were packed into the back seat of an old red Ford. The car crawled slowly through the streets of yet another unfamiliar town on the outskirts of Boston. Her social worker 'Tina', a petite blonde with a strong New Zealand accent, had just picked her up from one foster home and was delivering her to the next. A process the teenager was all too familiar with.

Emma's time at the Duggar's hadn't been the worst, but it was far from being enjoyable. It had ended the same way as all her other placements; a phone call in the evening, telling her to pack her bags and that someone would be there to collect her the following afternoon. They never told her what she'd done.

Looking out of the window, 'Storybrooke', seemed quaint and quiet.

She scoffed softly to herself, earning herself a funny look from the woman up front.

They must have decided to place me somewhere I won't be able to find any trouble, she thought.

Whether it be in the form of overly touchy-feely foster dads or good old fashioned school bullies, trouble had a way of finding her. She wasn't looking for a fight though, she was only ever defending herself. But in the foster system self-defence meant you ended up with your report stamped 'problem-child' and got bounced around from home to home. It was a label Emma had been rocking since the early days. No one wanted the problem kids. They were extra effort. Emma imagined she'd be even harder to place than usual after her attempt at running away last year.

Tina made eye contact with her in the rear-view mirror just as the car rolled to a stop outside a small apartment block. She offered Emma what she thought was a reassuring smile.

They had pulled into what appeared to be a pleasant part of town. Although, almost all of what she'd seen of the area had been pleasant. A surprise considering the sorts of places they usually stuck her. Often she was lucky if most of the houses in a neighbourhood had all their windows intact.

Emma spotted a nervous looking woman with a short pixie haircut wearing a cutesy pastel cardigan, making her way out of the front of the building. Tina gave her a wave as she stepped out of the car and moved around to open Emma's door.

"Hi," said the woman when she got close enough for them to hear. "I'm Mary Margaret, you must be Emma." She was smiling in an effort to appear friendly, but her nerves were showing through the cracks in her demeanor.

" Hullo." Mumbled Emma, after a pointed look from Tina. Mary Margaret's smile widened.

"Why don't we get your stuff inside?" Tina offered.

Emma nodded once.

She followed them into the building and up the stairs where they stopped outside number 2D. Mary Margaret jiggled a key inside the lock and with a quick kick to the door's bottom left corner, it swung open.

Emma was led into a modest and somewhat frilly, open plan apartment. From her place at the entrance she could see a small kitchen and living space and a double bed off in the corner. She was wondering where she was expected to sleep when Mary Margaret interjected, "Don't worry, theres a bedroom upstairs for you." Winking she added "It has walls and everything."

The three women lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. It was Tina who spoke first.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to let you get better acquainted." She smiled, looking between the other two as she made to leave, practically backing out of the apartment. She felt bad leaving Emma with yet another stranger, but she had high hopes for this match. Mary Margaret's fostering application had been one of the best that had crossed her desk in a long time, not to mention the woman seemed to be genuinely invested in caring. "Emma, you know you only have to call if you need anything, Mary Margaret has my number." Emma nodded. The place wasn't bad, she had been in much worse and Mary Margaret seemed like she was going to at least try. She'd manage here for a while. She always did.

When Tina left, Mary Margaret turned almost shyly to look at Emma. "I know it's not much, but I do really want you to be happy here." Emma said nothing. "Well, maybe eventually. For now though, I know I'm young and that you probably don't want to like me, but I was hoping that maybe I could be your friend."

Mary Margaret flashed her another hopeful smile, but Emma remained silent. She'd heard the speech before. She was too used to having people be nice to her in the beginning, only to grow bored of her in the end.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, looking a little disappointed. "Well uh, here-" She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash. "I'm new at this, so I went with the recommended guidelines. This is the money that the government states you should get as your allowance." Emma looked at the small pile in shock. "There's a little extra over twenty dollars in there this week because I thought you might see something you'd like for your room, if we go into town at some point - maybe personalise it a bit?"

Mary Margaret's smile started to fade as she watched Emma continue to look at the cash in her hand. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Is it not enough? If you need more then I'm sure we can sit down and talk-"

"No," Emma cut her off gruffly. Mary Margaret looked confused. "no, that's fine." Emma looked up finally. "The uh-the places I've been in the past, they never actually gave us the allowance. They would keep it and spend it on what they deemed necessary." And usually what they deemed necessary was never anything for us, she added in her head.

"Oh, right." Said Mary Margaret as a look Emma couldn't quite read flashed across her face. "Well, this is for you" She held the money out towards Emma. "And you can spend it on what you like; make-up, stuff for your hair, clothes even- if there's something you particularly want. But don't worry too much about those, I was thinking that we could get you some new ones before you start school on Monday."

Emma blinked and took the proffered cash. She hadn't realised that it was almost school again. She'd really lost track of time over the summer. "And we could get you a new school bag" Mary Margaret continued. She looked towards the trash bags Emma had brought with her, in place of proper suitcases and at least had the decency to look embarrassed, "I'm assuming you don't have one."

Emma shook her head.

"Well, we can sort that out." Mary Margaret said, her smile returning. "Now, why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping?" She picked up both of Emma's bags and motioned to follow her up the stairs.

Mary Margaret opened the door to a small pink room containing a single bed, a wooden desk and a small chest of drawers. It was more than Emma was used to having, even her own room would be a serious step up. She walked over to the open window. Past the pink curtains she could see over the top of a leafy tree and out onto the main road. Turning back, she caught Mary Margaret watching her, trying to gauge a reaction. Emma smiled. "This is nice. Thank you." And Mary Margaret beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. I know it might not be your taste, but like I said, we can get some stuff to make it a bit more 'you'. Some new bed sheets, perhaps?" Emma smiled again.

"Maybe." She didn't want to get her hopes up too much.

"Great" said Mary Margaret. "How about I leave you up here and you can unpack some of your things, and I'll go down and make us some dinner? You must be hungry." Emma shrugged. "Do you like baked potatoes?" Emma nodded and smiled again. "Super! I'll call you when they're ready."

And with that Emma was left alone, feeling pleasantly surprised about the seemingly good turn the day had taken.

* * *

><p>Across town, Regina Mills sat at one end of a long and quiet dining table, her mother at the other. Her head and shoulders dropped low over her plate avoiding as much eye contact as possible.<p>

"Regina, dear." Her head snapped up. "Do sit properly and eat your chicken. Once you've finished examining it, that is." Regina rearranged herself on her chair and speared a few green beans with a fork. "Now, I shouldn't have to ask. However, considering how strangely you've been acting these past few weeks I wouldn't put it past you to forget the end of the holidays, so I feel I ought to." Regina waited. "Is everything in order for your return to school?"

"Yes, Mother"

"Don't just 'Yes, Mother' me. I mean it. Are all your assignments prepared? Clothes washed, ironed, ready to wear? Outfits selected? Do you have your schedule? Books?"

"Yes, Mother. It's all done."

"Good." Her mother replied tersely. "Now, tell me," Her expression brightened, "as Class President this year, are you bringing any new initiatives to the school?"

"I'm not sure, Mother. There's one I've-"

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean…Well, I-"

"Speak properly, girl. I did not raise you to mumble."

Regina's blood was beginning to boil. Forced conversation with Cora Mills was the eternal test of her sanity. She had been dodging her mother for most of the summer, however family meal times were something that couldn't be avoided.

"I apologise, Mother. What I meant to say was that yes, there is one particular community outreach initiative I proposed to the principle before the summer that I hope he will allow me to continue with when we return."

"Better. Go on, then. Tell me what it's about."

"Well, I suggested getting together a team of older students who would travel into Boston and assist in the soup kitchens and homeless shelters there. It's something that would likely garner some press attention. I thought a mention in a newspaper next to a list of my charity work would look good on a college application." Regina winced internally as she listened to how egotistical that sounded.

"Very good, dear." Regina let go of the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "I like the thought you put into getting noticed for your efforts. However, I can't say I'm pleased at the thought of you traipsing through those sorts of things you have to do to get into a decent school these days." Cora rolled her eyes and Regina nodded in what she hoped looked like agreement. "If you have any trouble getting your plan approved by that buffoon of a principle, tell me. I'll deal with him for you."

"Thank you, Mother." Regina was pleased that her mother approved of her idea. She knew it sounded dreadful to say that she only wanted to help people if it was going to benefit her in the future, but she knew that those weren't her real reasons for doing it. She really did want to help people, but sometimes she had to word things a particular way to get her mother on her side.

"I want you to make something of yourself, Regina. This is your senior year. I need you to try. It's what your Father would have wanted too." Regina's stomach dropped a little at the mention of her father. His premature passing almost a year ago was something that was still very upsetting to her, something Cora knew and liked to poke at every now and then to add a little more oomph to her manipulations. "I'm glad I can finally see you finally making an effort to do that. Well done, dear." Her mother tipped her wine glass towards her and Regina gave her a brief, tight smile.

"Thank you, Mother."

"I'm finished here." Her mother stated abruptly and motioned towards the maid who had been lingering in the dining room doorway, to collect her plate. "I have work to do in my office, I do not wish to be disturbed" Both Regina and the maid nodded. "The town budget isn't going to balance it's self."

"Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight, dear." She stopped and added "Do go to bed at a reasonable time, those bags under your eyes are not particularly becoming, Regina." as she swept from the room.

"Yes, Mother" Replied Regina wearily, mostly to herself as she retuned to her chicken.

She found it was always much easier to just agree with her mother, no matter what she said. It was the best way to get her to leave her alone. It was much easier to do things while her mother wasn't around. Regina was glad that the holidays were finally ending. School and schoolwork gave her a legitimate excuse to avoid her mother, and she couldn't wait to make good use of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :). I hadn't planned on including Regina in this chapter, but it happened ¯\_(ツ)_¯ Next chapter will be Emma and Regina back at school.**


End file.
